One night
by Ruler Of All That Is Evil 87
Summary: Suddenly Pete wants to talk...let s see how that works out... I just needed Paddison, maybe some of you feel the same way ;-


Hey guys :-)

I was realllllly bored and needed some Paddison so I wrote this one-shot... It`s nothing special, I just needed it ;-) And sorry for any mistakes, it`s already veryyy late.

Have fun reading it!

* * *

Addison just made her way back into the practice after ending her relationship or whatever it was with Noah. He is married and has a child. They need him, he belongs to them. She likes him, she isn`t denying that fact, but she isn`t the woman who takes a man away from his family. She isn`t a cheater and adulteress anymore.

Addison`s grip around her purse tightened and she took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way into her office. It was already late and she was grateful to be alone and don`t have to worry about the looks she gets from the others since they know from her and Noah.

She sat down on her couch and rested her head in her hands when she suddenly heard a knock on her door and saw Pete walking in. Addison just looked at him before she shook her head slightly.

"What`s wrong?" He looked at her as he closed the door.

"What do you want?" She didn`t look at him.

"I saw you sitting in your office and thought I`ll ask you if you want to go out for a drink with me?"

"Seriously?" Addison looked at him.

"Yes."

"Just go Pete, okay." She sighed and stood up, grabbing her cup from her desk.

"What`s wrong with you?" Pete looked at her.

"What`s wrong? You want to know what`s wrong?!" She looked him straight into the eyes. "Men, that`s what`s wrong!" Her grip around the cup tightened.

Pete just looked at her, no idea what to say.

"Will you just go, Pete!" She hissed, her face red from anger.

"I`m your friend, you can talk to me." Pete said softly.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

"We are friends." He looked at her.

"Since when? Since when are we friends? We hardy talked to each other sine you stood me up!" Addison hissed.

"I...I`m sorry." Pete whispered.

"Me too, Pete! Just leave me alone."

"Addison, I thought we could go out and...talk."

"You can talk now if you want." Addison looked angry at him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you, you know...when I stood you up."

"Now, a year later you want to apologize? Just forget it, I don`t even mind anymore."

"Oh..." Pete looked down sadly.

Addison stared at him, anger written all over her face. "You said you wanted to talk, so TALK!"

"I...I wanted to ask for another chance." He said lowly, looking down.

Addison let out a laugh and left the office, leaving Pete stood there who`s face fell before he took a deep breath and followed her.

"What?!" Addison asked annoyed as they stepped into the elevator.

"I want to talk." Pete looked at her.

Addison stepped out of the elevator and made her way home, she decided to take a walk because she needed fresh air and didn`t mind the long walk.

Pete followed her but stayed a few steps behind, watching her hips swaying with every step she took. Addison felt his presence behind her but didn`t turn around. His eyes travelled over her long legs to her butt as he walked behind her.

"Don`t stare at my ass, Wilder." She called back, knowing him too well.

"I`m not." Pete lied and instantly looked away.

A few minutes later Addison reached her house and walked in, leaving the door open.

Pete stopped in front of the house, not sure if she would be comfortable with him going into her house.

"You can stay outside all night or just come in and close the door." Addison called from the kitchen where she got two glasses and two bottles of wine from the cupboard before she walked into the living room.

Pete hesitated before he followed her into the living room where Addison had already finished her first glass of wine. She filled her glass again and started to drink it.

"Don`t you think you should slow down?" Pete asked as he sat down next to her.

"Don`t tell me what I should do!" Addison shoot back.

"Sorry..." He looked down and filled his glass before taking a sip.

"You know...I liked you." Addison whispered, feeling the alcohol in her body.

Pete turned around and looked at her as she finsihed her fourth glass of wine.

"I told you that I have feelings for you and I already was at the point to have sex with you just to be close to you, just to have you for one night, although I knew that you just wanted to get laid and nothing more...and you stood me up." She admitted before she took another sip of her wine.

Pete leaned back and sighed, he had screwed up, he really had screwed up.

"You were the one who wanted to talk and now you just sit here, saying nothing and I make a fool out of myself again." Addison got angry again and finsihed the bottle of wine.

She staggered slightly as she got up, felling the alcohol making her head cloudy. Pete instantly reached out and took hold of her hand.

"Let me go!" She pulled her hand away from his grip.

"I just wanted to help you." Pete said softly as she walked towards the steps and stopped as everything around her started to spin. "Damn alcohol." She mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I`m okay?" She hissed as she walked upstairs.

Pete watched her and suddenly she stumbled over her own feet and fell back down with a loud crash.

"Addison!" Pete yelled and rushed to a whimpering Addison who laid on the floor.

"Damn it." She hissed and held her ankle and glanced at Pete who placed his hand on top of hers. He trailed his fingers softly over her bare ankle, examining it.

"It`s not broken, Addi." He looked at her, his hand still on her ankle.

"Don`t call me Addi." She hissed as she tried to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Pete pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "You aren`t walking upstairs again just to hurt your other ankle as well.

"That`s none of your business! I don`t need your help." She pulled back from him.

"Damn it Addison, just let me help you, you don`t have to be so proud and act like you never need help." He lifted her up in his strong arms and walked upstairs, leaving Addison speechless.

"The second on the left." She mumbled before Pete entered the said room, taking it in, it was so Addison.

"You can let me down now." She looked at Pete who was taking it the room.

"Oh yeah." He sat her down on the bed and looked at her ankle. "I´ll get you some ice."

A minute later he came back and looked at Addison who seemed to be asleep on the bed.

Pete sat down next to her and just watched her for a momnet before he brushed his hand against her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes flew open and she pushed his hand away, looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"Sorry...I brought you ice."

Addison watched him as he carefully laid the ice pack on her ankle, brushing his fingers slightly over her swelling. She winced slightly and Pete pulled it back instantly.

"It`s okay." She said softly and watched him. This was the Pete she fell for a year ago, the nice, caring and good looking man. He softly laid it back on her ankle, looking down on it.

They stayed like that for a while, a silence settled over them.

"Are you still seeing Naoh." Pete broke the silence but didn`t look at her.

"That`s none of your business." Addison glared at him.

"It is..." He turned towards her.

"Why, why is this your business?" She hissed at him.

"Because I`m falling in love with you, Addison." He whispered and looked into her eyes which stared back into his.

"What?" That was all that came out of her mouth.

"I`m falling in love with you." Pete repeated.

"You just want sex, no commitment." Addison stated.

"People can change, I changed." He looked into her eyes and took hold of her hand.

"What made you change? You where a manwhore and all of a sudden you want a relationship?" She was still angry and didn`t believe him.

"You, you made me change. I never thought that I would like to have a relationship again, but when you came to LA you immediately changed my mind and I was scared. I was so scared that I`m not good enough for you and then I screwed up and confirmed that I was right. You were perfect for me and I knew that I was not good enough for you but now...now I want another chance because you`re all I can think of Addi...Addison."

Addison just looked at him with wide eyes, she had waited for those words over a year. She was dreaming of him saying that for a year and now he was sitting on her bed and telling her that he`s falling in love with her.

She shook her head and looked at Pete."You`re drunk, you don`t mean it."

"I mean it, I really do." Pete squeezed her hand.

A tear ran down her cheek as she shook her head again and turned away from him.

Pete sighed and stood up, walking towards the door. "I mean it, I`m falling in love with you."

"Where are you going?" Addison called after him.

"Home."

"You`ll have to walk for an hour."

"I know."

"You can stay here." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Thank you." Pete yawned. "Where is the guestroom?"

"I`m not int the mood to put clean sheets on the bed."

"Okay..." Pete stood in the middle of the room and didn´t know what to do.

"Boxers and shirt stay on." Addison mumbled as she crawled under the covers, still not looking at him. She didn`t want him to see her crying.

Pete slowly undressed and laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Good night." He whispered and glanced at her.

"Night." She whispered back, her back still to him.

It was a sleepless night for both of them, neither of them was able to fall asleep till it was already morning.

It was nine o`clock when Pete finally awoke after three hours of sleep, he turned around and found Addison still asleep. She was streched out on her back, her face looking towards him. The sheets were pushed down to her waist and he realised that she must have changed in the night. The blue dress she wore last night was gone and replaced by a white tank top. Pete`s eyes travelled over her slender stomach, her perfect shaped breasts and her dark nipples which were visible through her white shirt. He bit his lip and it needed all of his decency not to touch her.

After a few more minutes he got up and walked into the kitchen, making breakfast.

When he came back into the bedroom he found Addison still in the same position. Pete put the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the bed, moving closer to her.

He hesitated before he brushed his fingers over her cheek, trailing his thumb over her cheek bone. Addison stirred and opened her eyes slowly. When Pete came in focus she instantly pulled back and reached for the covers. Pete pulled back as well and looked at her. "I made breakfast." He reached for the tray and put it on her lap.

Addison looked down at the tray and found all of her favourit things before she looked up at Pete. "How did you know?" She whispered.

"You know that about the woman you are in love with." Pete answered simply.

Addison swallowed and looked away. _So he really ment it, he didn`t just say it because of the alcohol? He...he loves me? Damn it Addison, get a grip, he may just have guessed the right things...He stood you up, for heaven`s sake he STOOD ME UP! But look at him, he sits there waiting for and answer, playing nervously with his fingers. _Addison watched him closley as he sat on the bed, his face down as he played with his fingers.

_What if he changes his mind again? What if I tell him how much I love him and in a few weeks or months he changes his mind and runs. No, I won`t tell him, I won`t give him a chance to break my heart again. _She glanced at him and took in his appearance, biting her lip. _Damn it Addison, just tell him, tell him what you want to say for over a year now...No risk no fun._

Addison looked at him and put a finger on his chin, tilting his head up.

"Say it again." She whispered.

Pete looked into her eyes. "I love you Addison." He said softly, watching her the whole time. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away. "You have no idea." She sniffled. "How long I`ve been waiting for you to say that."

Pete`s eyes widened as he looked at her, before he grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Do you promise me that you really mean that? That you won`t play with me?

I`m giving you and out now." Addison looked back at him.

"I love you and I mean it." Pete cupped her cheek. "I don`t need and I don`t want an out, I`m in, I`m in for the whole thing."

Addison stared at him before she whispered. "I love you too."

His smile widened and he leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers.

Addison had butterflies in her stomach as she felt his lips against hers and pulled him closer to her. Pete put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Addison moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and started to massage hers. She hand never felt so good in her life.

She wanted to pull him as close as possible and when she moved her second hand she knocked the trail over and spilled the coffe and juice all over her and Pete.

Both pulled back instantly and started to laugh, while Addison blushed deeply. "Sorry." She mumbled and looked at Pete. "No problem." He chuckled and pecked her lips.

"You look good in a wet shirt." He joked and Addison`s hands instantly covered her breasts, her face even redder than before.

"I was just joking." Pete took hold of her hands. "It`s not wet."

Addison sighed in relief before she started to laugh again. "You`re such an idiot." She smiled at him.

"And idiot you love." He grinned.

"That may be right." She grinned back.

"How about you take a shower and I`ll clean up the mess you made." Pete smiled softly.

"Okay." Addison smiled back and disappeared into the bathroom. A minute later and the door opened a spilt. "How about you take a shower as well?"

Pete turned around instantly and walked into the bathroom. "You don`t have to say that twice. " He grinned and placed his hands on her hips.

"Good to know." Addison grinned back, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

Pete moved closer and kissed her passionately, before he pulled her top over her head.

Addison blushed slightly and watched him as his gaze travelled down to her breasts before he cupped them. He started to massage them softly before he whispered into her ear. "You`re beautiful."

Addison blushed again and pulled his shirt over his head before she pressed her body agianst his. Both of them felt a jolt af electricity going through their bodys at the touch.

It didn`t take long till the rest of their clothes was lying in the floor and they made love for the first time.

* * *

Hope you liked it! At least a little bit???

Ciao, Ruler of all that is evil ;-)


End file.
